Not a Kahleesi
by Genie101
Summary: Illyrio looked behind him sadly offering a gentle smile to ease the young girl. She looked no more than ten, at best. “You promised me a queen! She is a child!” The khal hissed angrily. Completed story


"Where is he?" Daenerys asked softly getting rather worried. Especially with the way her own brother was stomping his foot on the ground. She knew exactly what would happen if he didn't get his way. Her arms still had the marks from the last time Viserys was upset. She swallowed hard slightly praying this so called savage , her brother spoke of illy , didn't at least raise a hand to her.

"Patience Daenerys. They will show soon enough. They aren't know for their punctuality." Illyrio said gently to her. He kept a close eye on Viserys seeing him gritting his teeth and digging his own nails into his palms. Illyrio shook his head some resisting the urge to roll his eyes. This boy had no right to just sell his own sister, for an army that wasn't guaranteed. Illyrio only went along with Viserys plan, because it gave Daenerys a better chance at life. The way things sit now, she wasn't allowed to have her own tent, and all food was to be served to the men, and then servants before she got mere crumbs.

That wasn't all. Illyrio also witnessed on multiple occasions what Viserys did to his own sister , when he was upset. The man winced at the very thought.

Daenerys felt her heart racing as she heard the footsteps of horses approaching. They sounded like thunder slowly creeping closer and closer.

Daenerys swallowed hard rather nervous of what this savage would do to her. She was scared and she looked to her brother for comfort. He only scoffed at the scared girl, so she turned her gaze to the ground. She felt tears going down her cheeks and the more she tried to stop herself from crying, the more she cried. She was terrified absolutely terrified.

"You don't knock it off, I will whip you with the strap again sister dear. Is that what you want?! Well is it!" Viserys snapped angrily making Daenerys look up. She sniffled some, rubbing at her eyes and shakes her head no slowly.

"Then knock it off. I will not have this deal fall through because you were crying." Viserys hissed angrily raising his hand to Daenerys.

He returned to face the pathway just as the very savage and his savage people showed up. Daenerys was shaking some now and she was trying so hard to not start crying again. But she couldn't help it. She was scared. Really scared and she really just wanted this to be over with already.

Daenerys went wide eyed seeing The very Savage king her brother promised her to. He looked rather angry and Daenerys feared it was directed at her. She backed away almost hiding behind Illyrio. Illyrio looked behind him sadly offering a gentle smile to ease the young girl. She looked no more than ten, at best. "You promised me a queen! She is a child!" The khal hissed angrily.

Viserys looked at him wide eyed not expecting him to speak his language. The khal turned his gaze to Daenerys she was shaking still and keeping herself hidden from view still. He slowly approached the girl making Illyrio back away from her slowly. Daenerys was clutching the back of his shirt tightly in her fists. Illyrio gently moved her hands away from him as the Khal stood beside him.

The khal eyed the young girl and nodded his head some approvingly. "I assure you...she will make a fine Queen." Viserys said proudly as the khal put her on his horse and sat behind her.

"No….not a Kahleesi. A Khalakki." The khal said seriously grabbing the reins and making sure the young girl was secure before he snapped the reins. She looked back at her brother who was stomping his foot and a look of horror flashed through her face.

"No…" The khal said firmly making sure she kept her gaze forward.

The khal made sure that Daenerys' brother had to walk back to the camp. Even if it took them longer.

When they arrived at the camp some servants approached the young girl helping her off of the horse. She looked so scared still. Her eyes darted left and right seeing all of the warriors around her. Daenerys backed up into the horse whimpering softly.

The khal hopped down motioning for the servants to get some food for the new member of their tribe. Even some for Viserys. The khal was handed plates of some horse jerky and berries. He presented the food to both Viserys and Daenerys. Viserys scoffed at it , but still ate it. Daenerys just stared at it confused.

"Eat Khalakki." The khal said picking up a piece of jerky and placing near Daenerys mouth. She hesitantly took a bite before she snatched it from him. He nodded his head in approval. He did get a little concerned with the way she ate. As though someone would snag it away from her, any moment.

Hours went by and by now the moon was fully up in the sky. Everyone was celebrating the fact they now had a Khalakki. It wasn't that uncommon for the Dathraki to take in children as slaves, but to take in a child as their own, was almost unheard of. Daenerys was struggling to stay awake and wound up dozing off, in the grass. The khal looked at the young Khalakki, vaguely wondering why a child would be sold to someone for marriage.

Viserys snorted at the fact his sister was nodding off and walked over to her, cup in hand. He dumped the mead on top of her hair , jolting the young girl awake. Almost forgetting where he was, he smacked her cheek hard enough to leave a bruise. Daenerys winced some holding her cheek and backed away from Viserys eyes wide.

She snapped up rushing away from him and hiding as she usually did whenever Viserys did this. Yes he was a total jerk to her sober, but when he gets drunk it's ten times as bad for poor Daenerys.

"Go find her." The khal said to a servant girl, who nodded her head gently. She set down the plate of food she had, and wandered off to find the poor Khalakki.

It didn't take the servant girl to find Daenerys sitting behind a tree and almost concealed by the grass. The servant girl smiled gently walking towards her.

"It's Alright Khalakki. You're safe." The servant girl said gently sitting next to the terrified child.

"You're safe here. You're safe. I assure you." The servant girl said gently to her making Daenerys look up from her spot. She had a bruise forming under her left eye and it looked like she'd been crying.

"Daenerys!" The duo heard being snapped. Daenerys looked over seeing Viserys storming on over angrily. He shoved the servant out of the way grabbing Daenerys. She screamed loudly in terror, kicking at Viserys.

He rolled his eyes grabbing her by her hair and dragging her by it.

"Drop her. Now!" Viserys heard suddenly right behind him, a knife right against his throat. He slowly did so being led off elsewhere. The servant girl rushed to Daenerys checking the Khalakki over. The girl had some bruising which was of concern, but other than that, it wasn't terrible.

"Come Khalakki. The khal has been looking for you." The servant girl said making sure she didn't look behind them.

"No khalakki. Look away. You don't need to see this." The servant girl told her gently helping her along. The khal seemed rather relieved to see his little Khalakki save and sound.

The man who had stopped her brother from harming her further carried a bloody blade and a tongue.

"Did you kill him?" Daenerys asked the man softly. He looked at the young Khalakki and then to the khal , who nodded his head.

"Yes Khalakki. He will never hurt you again."

Daenerys smiled hugging him , which was a slight shock to him. He hugged her back nonetheless. Daenerys sat beside the khal feeling rather safe beside him. Now she had an actual chance at a new life, one without her brother.


End file.
